Conventional wireless entertainment systems may employ speakers, microphones and processing equipment effect wireless connectivity to the Internet. The systems may include wireless connectivity such as WiFi, Bluetooth and the like. These conventional wireless entertainment systems may operate as front-ends for web services such as streaming audio, music, books, video and other digital content. In certain cases, these devices act as voice command devices as well, wherein a user can ask for certain content that will be played over the device. A keyword (or attention word) may be employed to indicate to the system that a voice command follows. For example, and without limitation, Amazon's ECHO may be spoken to using the keyword “Alexa” followed by a command “play music.” The audio signal would be digitized, in whole or in part, for transmission over a network. The device would then contact a remote service, or voice platform, and those services would respond with streaming music. A certain element of interoperability may be included wherein the remote device or web service will ask for clarification of the command. For example, and without limitation, “What music would you like?” The system will then play that music. Speech recognition applications are well-known conventionally and may be included in the entertainment systems, accessed remotely, or in combination. However, conventional wireless entertainment system lack rugged security.
Data security in computing systems has always been one of the more difficult challenges both for users and for service providers. At each step of processing computer data, from creation, storage, and transmission, there is a risk of a security compromise. The results of a compromise could be tragic. Conventional online systems such as AMAZON, GOOGLE, and the like often mine data from users to maximize revenues by classifying users by potential buying categories, so massive amounts of personal data are available in online facilities.
Encryption is also used to protect data in transit, for example and without limitation, data being transferred via networks (e.g. the Internet, e-commerce), mobile telephones, wireless microphones, wireless intercom systems, Bluetooth devices and bank automatic teller machines. However, because data in transit may be intercepted it is often encrypted to secure it because it is difficult to physically secure all networks.
Encryption, by itself, can protect the confidentiality of messages, but other techniques are still needed to protect the integrity and authenticity of a message; for example and without limitation, preventing certain users from knowing about message traffic and avoiding web services that collect user data.